Helluva Day
by Asitha
Summary: The team has a bad day Slash TonyGibbs Short Oneshot


-1Title: Helluva Day

Author: Asitha

Email: and my live journal, http/ to archive: Sure, just give me a heads up

Fandom(s): NCIS

Spoilers: Boxed In kinda, but not really you have to stand on your head and squint to see it.

Genre (general, hetero or slash) SLASH

Pairing/Characters: Tony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs

Rating: T (for some cussing)

Summary: The team has a bad day

Notes: This is the first NCIS fic I've ever written. It's a oneshot, not even over 1000 words, actually it somehow is exactly 1000 words. I've only attempted slash a few other times (but it's all I read) so please R&R!

It was the second time in two months this had happened. It was just Tony's shoddy luck is all. He was starting to wonder if he had unknowingly walked under any ladders or had any black cats cross his path recently, because usually Anthony DiNozzo was a pretty lucky guy. But sitting there at his desk, slowly trying to peck out a report on his computer with one hand, his left hand at that, Tony was starting to wonder which of the Furies he had pissed off.

His arm was in a sling. Again. Second gunshot wound in two months, no matter what Ziva said about the first one being from a crate. But the first one had just been a graze, a graze that required stitches, but just a graze nonetheless. This lucky bullet actually went through - through and through. It didn't hit the bone but there was some muscle damage. He'd be out of the field for a while, and he'd have to take his firearms test again, but he'd make a full recovery and be back out in the field in no time. But none of that bothered him as much as the dam sling. He didn't mind doing research for a while, but the thing interfered with his typing, and if he couldn't simply type on the computer it would be hard for him to do even the most basic research.

Groaning, he banded his head against the monitor.

"DiNozzo! Go home. You're useless until you've healed some and gotten a good nights rest." Gibbs ordered from his desk.

"Can't Boss. I have to finish typing my report." Tony replied. Then added in a mumble, "Though that might take all night."

Gibbs turned towards the elevator where his newest team member was trying to beat a hasty exit. "Ziva! Finish DiNozzo's report."

"But, I was just heading out…" She complained gesturing to the opening elevator doors.

"I'm sorry, did that sound like a request? What I meant to say was 'You will finish DiNozzo's report' Officer David."

"Yes sir." Ziva grumbled letting the elevator door close as she headed back to her desk to power up her computer.

Gibbs Turns back to Tony and powers down his computer without saving anything. "Go home Tony." Tony merely nods and heads for the door with his pack.

Down in the parking lot Tony grimaced. While trying to unlock his car door he had dropped his keys. More than once. Three times to be exact. "Damn it," he grumbled to no in particular, "if I can't even get the door open, how am I supposed to drive home."

After another failed attempt at opening his stubborn car door, Tony shoved his keys into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone to call a taxi. He would just get his car tomorrow. It would be safe in the parking lot. He hoped.

After ten minutes of waiting for a taxi he was finally able to climb into the back seat and relax.

"You are aware that he's not going to take any of his pain medication."

"I know Abby, but Tony's a big boy, it's his choice. You know he hates how they make him feel."

The goth sighed and looped her arms through the head NCIS agents. "I know, he hates to feel weak or not in control of his body. But being in pain just isn't healthy. Well, unless it's sexual, then it's kinda kinky, but Tony's not into that kinda stuff. Well, not that I know of. But I think that's something he would tell me, and he hasn't so…"

Gibbs kissed her on the top of the head. "Abs, you're rambling."

Jethro threw his keys on his entrance table a with a little more force than needed. The day had been hell. Ziva, too distracted yelling at Tony for being a 'chauvinistic pig', didn't see the murder suspect coming straight for them until it was too late, and the suspect figuring the female the weaker of the two agents fired at her only to hit his senior agent.

He had verbally reprimanded her for being distracted in the field, and he planned on sticking her with as much paper work as possible for at least the next week. Yes, today had truly been hell.

But, following his nose to the kitchen, things were starting to look up.

Jethro smiled as he wrapped his arms around his lovers waist.

"You're home earlier than usual." Tony murmured.

"I stayed on Ziva's ass until she got the report done. I was in a hurry to get home."

Tony smiled. "Hungry?"

"Nah," Jethro said burying his face in the younger man's hair, "McGee got us something to eat while we were waiting for you to get your stitches. Should you be cooking with your arm in a sling?"

Tony turned around in Jethro's arms with a raised eyebrow. "Grilled cheesed doesn't exactly take more than one hand. Bachelors course 101 even teaches different ways to make it, I've used a clothes iron before. Besides, if I'm going to take my pain meds I have to have some food in my stomach."

Jethro kissed Tony's neck. "You don't like pain meds."

"Only because I don't like feeling helpless. But, since you're here I don't have to worry about that." With that Tony turned around to tend to his browning sandwich, brushing off the embarrassing admission.

"Alright." Jethro replied and gave Tony's ass a quick swat before he started heading for the stairs. "If you hurry up and eat your sandwich I'll draw us a hot bath. It'll help loosen up those muscles."

Tony grinned and flipped his sandwich.

Yeah, he got shot in the arm _again_. Yeah, it hurts like hell. And yeah, pain pills make him feel sluggish and groggy. But, he has a surly ex-marine waiting upstairs just for him with a hot bath and probably some get well sex.

Yeah, life is good.

Fin


End file.
